


Love can heal

by cyclone_witch



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclone_witch/pseuds/cyclone_witch
Summary: 对于Batman来说，受伤是家常便饭的事，但不管是哥谭的犯罪分子还是普通的民众，他们都不需要知道这一点。黑色紧身衣和盔甲允许人很轻易忽视或刻意忽视了晕染开来的血迹。而对于Brucie Baby来说，seriously，他还能受除了女人在他背后的抓痕之外的什么伤吗？
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	Love can heal

**Author's Note:**

> 看过me before you的预告片后的脑洞。本来打算简单记个梗,结果写了好多。OOC。Bug请忽略。后面部分真小言，捂脸。
> 
> 听着Photograph-Ed Sheeran写的，大概就是个互相治愈的故事。

故事大概就是：

Nightwing离开去了Bludhaven之后。

Bruce在一次受了轻伤后遇到了Crime Alley里偷Batmobile轮胎的Jason,Jason于是就噘着嘴把轮胎给装回去了，Bruce想资助Jason去他拜访过的一个看着很好的学校,在Jason装轮胎时他就一直唠唠叨叨，被滑不溜手的Jason逃开了。Bruce回到Batcave后就调查Jason资料，知道了他父母的情况。

后来Bruce试图找到Jason，找到之前Gotham就出事了，Bruce去处理，抓到了罪犯，但是在Crime Alley附近遭受了一场提前设计好的爆炸，失手从屋顶上摔了下去。Jason发现了重伤的Batman，把他扛回Batmobile然后在Bruce和Alfred指导下开回了Batcave。

Leslie Thompkins医生做了手术，但Bruce下半身瘫痪了。

Bruce想过死亡的可能，每一次他带上面罩的时候。但是瘫痪……

Nightwing紧急回来当Batman维持哥谭治安，主要是为了暂时维持Batman无事的假象保护Bruce的安全使他的身份不被发现，另一方面是他在Bruce让他回去的时候说“我想在这里，陪着你。”之后他在Bludhaven和Gothem间奔波。

而Brucie的伤对外宣称是跳伞时出的意外。

Bruce一开始调查Jason资料时本想收养Jason但他现在觉得他瘫痪了，拒绝别的人的帮助，更不要说陪伴。

之前一闪而过的让Jason做他的Robin的想法也太过天真，而且现在也不必要了。

Jason很关心Batman的情况，他找到Alfred，说他已经发现了Bruce和Batman的关联。

Alfred在Bruce第一次遇到Jason时并不喜欢这个街头小子，但他觉得对于现在的Bruce，Jason的陪伴可能对他有好处。

Bruce固执的要不听医嘱试着站起来，饭也不好好吃，一只阴郁阴沉的大蝙蝠。他一开始更是拒绝Jason进入他房间。

但是大家都知道Jason这孩子对家具都能打招呼。

于是Alfred欣慰地发现Bruce心情有变好。Jason也经常陪老管家说话。

Bruce后来有一次发现Jason很喜欢他的一本初版原装书，是的，又是《傲慢与偏见》，他就让Jason给他读书。他其实已经接受Jason的陪伴，但是还在傲娇。

Bruce打算送Jason去那个学校，Jason就告诉他那不是什么好地方，他有偷偷去看过（也是口是心非），Bruce就让夜翼去处理学校的事情。但还是打算送Jason去上学。

Alfred建议Jason放学后就回来照顾Bruce陪着他，当做打工挣学费书本费。他问Bruce白天在他上学时怎么办，Alfred说Bruce也是时候好好处理公司文件了。Jason就同意了。

于是Bruce白天就被压迫着处理各种文件，利用网络搜集Gotham各个反派的动向，按时做复健，同时开实时监控看Jason上学，间或瞥一眼dick的情况。

Bruce发现Jason在学校被人挑事，和人打架，他很生气，要给Jason转校。Jason拒绝了说他要打回去，Alfred也说Jason转学不利于孩子的安全感。Bruce一直很讨厌轮椅，然后结果就坐轮椅上拿着根棍子指导Jason打架、训练他，Jason很不服气，同时超级讨厌棍子23333。

Jason一直有和Alfred学做吃的，一开始做的不是很好吃。他跟Bruce抱怨过，然后Bruce某天半夜自言自语说自己饿了，坐轮椅跑到厨房说找Alfred的小甜点然后把Jason做的也吃了。

Jason还喜欢种绿植，Bruce白天在家无聊的时候就去浇水，结果植物的根烂掉了。他很心虚就重新让Alfred买一盆，自己各种修剪试图让它看起来和原来那个一样，然后各种给Jason找事做，分散他注意力不让他去看那盆植物，几天后一本正经对着怀疑绿植怎么看起来不一样了的Jason感叹说绿植长得真快啊。

有一天Jason感冒了，他拖着人家不让人上学，和Jason一起靠在沙发上裹一条毯子开始电影马拉松。

Jason说，It’s the best day in my life.

……其中各种甜。

Bruce的心态越来越好。

后来有一天Superman飞过来了，说他知道了Bruce就是Batman。氪星科技可以帮他恢复，但是风险比较大，耗时也比较长。

Bruce犹豫了，最后还是决定接受治疗。各种原因。比如他想重新成为蝙蝠侠和小杰鸟一起飞翔在Gotham上空。

他把Jason送到一个寄宿学校去了，学校比较古板，还有宗教课的那种。他让Dick回了Bludhaven。就和Superman走了~~~

等恢复了的Bruce三年后回来，就收获了一只快比他还高满身壮实肌肉200磅的红头罩。

喜欢打架爆粗，成了另类的黑帮老大，一个不顺心就喜欢拿厚厚的圣经砸人，要不就是拿机枪扫射，最重要的是还染了发喜欢带只红桶！！！

相遇在Crime Alley的两人各种吵，所有的情绪终结浓缩于路灯下的一个吻。

然后就是肉。

完


End file.
